The Good in Everyone
by Freddie2789
Summary: The plot's really getting good...please R&R so I can be motivated to write more. :)
1. Intro

Summary: Anna has lived out the first 16 years of her life in Del. Now she wishes to explor and go on adventures like her parents have. Can one last adventure her parents went on be the first steps for Anna to go on her own adventure? Has some not-very-imortant characters in the real story play important characters here like Laughing Jack and others

Yeah ,yeah I know I don't own these characters...if i did though...ponders...GO RODDA!

"The Good in Everyone"

Chapter 1: The Unknown Adventure

Anna looked out of her bedroom window. Same city, same sunny sky, same life. Her friends thought since she was the heir to the throne of Deltora, she had an exciting life. Anna just laughed at that. Sure, maybe her mother and father went on exciting adventures all over, and under, Deltora but all her life Anna lived in Del. For holidays and other occasions, Anna, her parents, and her siblings would travel to Tora, but she couldn't call that an adventure. The road between Del and Tora was well-worn, and they were always protected by Toran magic. No, Anna wanted more. She wanted to see the other parts of Deltora; wanted adventure.

Suddenly, with a jolt, Anna realized today was an important day. Anna could've slapped herself for actually forgetting her own birthday! Today, Anna turned 16, the same age her father, King Lief, found out her was going on a perilous quest to restore the belt of Deltora. Anna had heard the story of the time Leif, her mother, Jasmine, and Barda, who was like an uncle to Anna, went all over the lands of Deltora to restore the Belt and drive the Shadow Lord out of Deltora. Anna had heard all about how the Shadow Lord had enslaved the people of Deltora for nearly 17 years until the three companions stopped him. She had also heard of the companions' journey to the secret caverns of Deltora to restore the Pirran Pipe. They had to persuade each of the Pirran tribes to give up a part of the Pipe, and they had to go to the dreaded Shadowlands (where the Shadow Lord lived) to free some Deltoran slaves. Anna was forbidden to tell the tale of the Pirran Pipe to anyone, so she found herself telling all of her friends about the adventure of the Belt, the Belt she'd one day wear.

Today, though, Anna was to learn another adventure her parents and Barda went on. She remembered what her father had told her exactly one year ago…right after she learned of the Pirran Pipe.

"There is one more adventure we went on," her father had told her.

"What is it?" Anna had asked eagerly.

"I cannot tell you now; not yet," her father had replied. "Your brothers are still too young to even know of how the Belt was restored, but when you are 16, you will learn the last of our adventures."

Now that she was 16, Anna was ready to hear what her father had kept from her. She turned around as she heard someone walk into her room.

"So you're finally awake?" her mother asked her, standing in the doorway. Her tone was sarcastic but Anna could tell by her smile that she was joking.

"Did you really think I would over-sleep on my 16th birthday?" Anna asked, matching her mother's tone. Her mother smiled at her.

"You know, 16 is the same age your father set out on his quest to restore the Belt of Deltora." Her mother commented thoughtfully. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know!" she exclaimed. "And today is the day I will learn of his last adventure." Her eager face dropped when she saw her mother's face turn grave.

"He told you he would tell you of this last –ah, adventure? So soon?" her mother asked.

"He told me lat year that he would tell me when I turned 16," Anna replied, looking at her mother confused. What could possible be worse than the time her mother, father, and Barda went into the Shadowlands?

"Come," her mother said, breaking the silence. "We will speak of these things tonight. Now, we will celebrate your birthday." She smiled at Anna, who reluctantly smiled back. She really wanted to hear the story she'd been waiting for all year.

/Oh, well/ Anna thought to herself. / I only need to wait for one more day. / Anna allowed her mother to walk her to the kitchens for breakfast.


	2. The unknown adventure Pt2

Chapter 2: The Last Adventure

To her surprise, Anna's mother and grandmother, Sharn, had planned a full day of events for her birthday. All of her friends and family, including her grandfather, Doom, were there. Despite the fact that Anna looked like she was enjoying her party, she was really anxious. She kept glancing at her father, wondering if her mother had talked to him about the morning. Finally, the beautiful sun slowly slipped down beneath the distant Os-Mine Hills, and everyone gathered around a huge table outside for dinner.

"Here's to my wonderful daughter, Anna, and her 16th birthday!" Anna's father toasted before dinner.

"Here, here!" people chorused, which Anna felt herself go red at.

"After everyone leaves, your mother and I have something to discuss with you, Anna," her father said quietly while people were talking and laughing merrily as the feast began. Anna felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She suddenly wished that everyone was gone so she could get closer to hear what her parents had to say. About 2 hours later, people finally started clearing out, wishing Anna a good birthday again and thanking her father and mother. At around 8, the only people left were her mother, father, two brothers, Jarred and Endon, her grandfather, and Barda. Anna was confused about this. So her father was going to tell her of his last adventure in front of all these people. She thought that Jarred and Endon were too young to even hear about the Belt's story.

"As you know, Anna, 16 is a turning point in a young person's life," Anna's mother began, smiling warmly at her. Anna raised an eyebrow. Just this morning, her mother was grave when she even thought of the last adventure. "It is even more important when you are the heir to the throne of Deltora." Anna's confused looked must have humored everyone, because everyone was now trying not to beam.

"What do you mean?" she asked her mother.

"Pretty soon you're going to be an adult," her mother continued. "And one day you will be Queen, but in order to be Queen, you must have a King." Anna's jaw dropped. So this wasn't about the last adventure…this was about her courting a young man! She should have seen it coming! Ever since she was 14, her parents have been implying this. Didn't they know she wasn't interested in love but interested in adventure? She was still in disappointed shock when her father handed her a paper that had families of Deltora.

"We encourage you to marry for love, of course, but since you do not know many young men your age, we figured this would be helpful," her father pushed the paper towards her even more. Anna was suddenly fuming.

"I do not care about this right now!" she suddenly snapped. Normally she was in control of her temper, but she couldn't handle such disappointment so easily. "What I want to know is the last adventure you went on, like you promised me one year ago!" Her father's face turned grave. Everyone else at the table was in the same shock as her mother, except her bothers who were off playing tag and Doom who was laughing.

"So she takes after her grandfather it seems," he said. "She knows what's more important; she knows she needs to know the Enemy's former attacks, so she can protect Deltora when her time comes. She knows this is more important to know than who to marry. I told you it was too soon to be thinking of these things." Anna's mother glowered at Doom.

"Well I think it is too early to be talking of the Four Sisters!" her mother snapped at Doom. Anna's face lit up again.

"The Four Sisters?" she asked eagerly. "Isn't that the old Jails fable? What does that have to do with the adventure?" Her father slowly turned to face her, his face still grave.

"So you did not forget about my promise I made to you one year ago?" he asked her.

"Of course not!" Anna exclaimed, excited that this was finally going somewhere. "So, tell me, how did it begin?" Her father held up a hand to stop her.

"Doom, can you go help Sharn in the kitchen?" her father asked. "And, Barda, since you're staying at the forge tonight, do you think Lindall would mind if Jarred and Endon stayed over there just for the night?"

"Of course she wouldn't!" Barda exclaimed. "Lindall and my children love Jarred and Endon!" With that he walked away, carrying Jarred and Endon, each under one arm. Doom remained where he was.

"I know where you're going and I'm coming with you," he said. Surprisingly neither Lief nor Jasmine argued, and they led Anna up to the castle.

Instead of going to the family room where her father had told her the other two stories, Anna was led up to the library, where the librarian, Marilen and her husband, Ranesh, seemed to be waiting for them. Their son, Josef, who was a little older than Anna was sitting in the corner writing poetry as he was always doing.

"It is finally finished!" Marilen showed Lief a huge leather book that was obviously her own work. "Everything you have told me about you experience with the Four Sisters has been accounted for!" She saw Anna and suddenly wished that she didn't say that.

"It is okay, Marilen," Lief said gently. "In fact, I am very glad you are finished. This will make things so much easier for me." He took the book from Marilen and handed it to Anna. "Here," he said. "You can read this and find out for yourself about the Four Sisters." Anna took the book and looked at it. So this was what she was looking forward to for a whole year…a book. Well, she always loved reading, so it wasn't that bad.

"Thank you," she merely said, and without hesitating, tore up the stairs to her room.


	3. Tora

Author's Note: Okay now I'm just going to put Lief and Jasmine instead of "Anna's mother and father"…it's much easier and I'm pretty sure everyone knows how Anna is related to them…thanks!

Chapter 3: Tora

Anna spent the rest of her birthday night reading the book Lief had given her. It was filled with many adventures he, Jasmine, and Barda had gone on. According to the books, the adventures took place not that long ago. The three companions traveled to the east coast near Dragon's Nest, to Shadowgate, to the shore by the Bone Point Light, and it ended in Del. Then, the three companions traveled to the Plains, where the festival Dragon Night originated. The details were so great, Anna felt tears come out of her eyes many times while she read. For some strange reason, Anna kept glancing back to when the companions defeated the Sister of the North and to when they defeated the Sister of the West. She wondered why Marilen hadn't lingered on the villain Laughing Jack. Anna heard the name before but didn't think anything of it. What interested her most was the ship _The Lady Luck_. When she was younger, Anna had always pretended she was the captain of a ship and her little brothers were her crew. She had always been punished by her parents for these acts and wondered why. Now she knew the answer, and it was because of Laughing Jack. She wondered if the ghost of the ship was still floating around the western coast and if she could catch a glimpse of it. Maybe she could sneak out to the coast next time she was at Tora…but that wouldn't be until the next holiday which was months away. Anna felt disappointment sink into her stomach again. If only she could go to Tora. Then she might be able to finally go on an adventure of her own…

Anna awoke the next morning to people talking outside of her room.

"I can't believe this has happened!" she heard someone, Lief she thought, exclaim. "And it's only been 17 years! We need those supplies!"

"We all know this, but what can we do?" Anna heard Doom reply. "The message clearly stated that the lands from the other side of the Sea were in grave peril. They have been very generous to us for the past 17 years…I feel we should help them."

"That is unlike you, Doom," Sharn's voice was added to the conversation. Anna heard Doom snort in reply.

"Well, we cannot do anything while we are in Del," Jasmine chipped in. "I feel our best bet is to go to Tora…then maybe we can settle things there." Anna's heart was racing. This may be the only chance she could get to go to Tora. Thinking over her plan, Anna finally opened her door. Everyone who was talking suddenly looked to her, surprised that she was awake.

"You're up early," Jasmine told her, obviously trying to steer her away from the others' conversation. "How about you go down to the kitchens and get some breakfast."

"I heard what you were talking about," Anna quickly said. "And I'm very concerned about it."

"We all are," Lief said, glancing at everyone else. "How about you go downstairs, we'll all come down in a little while."

"I want to go to Tora." Anna stated bluntly. Everyone was taken aback, even Doom.

"This situation is serious, Anna," Jasmine explained to her softly. "You are probably still tired and do not know what you are saying."

"I know all too well what is going on," Anna said, trying to hold back her excitement. Maybe her plan would work after all. "And since one day I will be Queen, I feel maybe I should go to Tora and get an idea of what I would do in a situation like this." She smiled to herself when she saw her parents thinking this over. Doom looked as though he didn't need time to think of this.

"I feel she should come to Tora too." he added. Jasmine glared at him.

"She is my child and I think she is too young," she snapped at Doom.

"She is 16 and not a child anymore!" Doom yelled back. Lief stepped in to stop them from arguing.

"I think this may be a good time to start allowing Anna to see what it is like to rule Deltora." He said, thinking his thoughts over. Anna looked at her father shocked. This was going all too well for her. "Anna is right in saying one day she will rule Deltora, and this may be a chance for her to meet some young men to court." Anna tried not to groan. So this is what Lief wanted Anna to do if she went to Tora: meet some young men her age. Well, this was definitely not going to happen…but it could be good to let her father think this.

"That is right, Father," Anna said, smiling at Lief. "I have been thinking about what you said last night, and what better place too look for my King but Tora?" She saw Jasmine was about to protest but stopped. Lief smiled at Anna.

"Very well then," he said. "It is decided. Anna shall come to Tora."

A/N: Wow! That was the longest yet! Sorry about that…I just got carried away...but this stuff is crucial! Okay thanks for the reviews! Love the feedback.


	4. Torapt2?

Chapter 4… Insert good chapter name here

The trip to Tora was unlike any trip Anna had made there before. Instead of a nice, peaceful trip, everyone was riding his/her horses fast…even fast for being aided with Toran magic, and the members of the party kept glancing at Anna. She supposed they were making sure she was safe. The party consisted of Lief, Jasmine, and Doom…an unlikely party but they supposed this was for the best. Although the Shadowlord was, at the present, not a threat, his servants still lurked about Deltora, and Doom went along to make sure nothing happened to the royal family. Reluctantly, Barda stayed behind to make sure Jarred and Endon got along nicely with his six children, and Sharn was busy handling palace affairs. The way to Tora was silent. To Anna, it was more of a silence that was born out of anticipation. This sort of made her nervous. If the lands across the Sea were in trouble, how long would it take to reach the western coast of Deltora? Anna fought this fear down. She had wanted nothing more than to go on an adventure, and she wasn't letting a little fear slow her down. But she wondered why no one talked to her…not even about the stories of The Four Sisters. She cleared her thoughts of her fears and rode with the others to Tora.

"Well, here we are," Doom said as they stopped in front of the marble city that was Tora.

"I shall go in first to tell Zeann that we are here," Lief said, making his horse go a little farther. "In out haste to get here I forgot to send a letter ahead of us." With that he dismounted and walked his horse into the marble tunnel that was the entrance to the city.

"You should go too Jasmine." Doom commented to his daughter.

"Oh and why is that?" Jasmine snapped back. Anna saw Doom laugh at her mother's reply.

"Because they may think something might have happened to you if you do not go up with Lief," he replied, obviously thinking fast. Anna almost laughed at the lame excuse Doom had come up with. She watched her mother think this over.

"Very well," she finally said. "But do not think you can boss me around anymore, _father_." She made her horse go through the tunnel, too. Anna then looked up at Doom. He obviously got rid of Jasmine so he could talk to her.

"Is courting some Toran boy the real reason you have come to the West?" Doom asked abruptly. Anna blinked at him in shock, because his question was so sudden.

"-Er- half of the reason; yes." She replied cautiously. Why did it matter to Doom why she wanted to go to Tora? Doom smiled at her wryly.

"You cannot lie to me," he said, almost laughing. "I know why you really wanted to come to Tora. You think you can somehow travel across the Sea and save the lands that are West of Deltora." Anna blinked at him again…how did he know exactly what she wanted to do? Doom laughed.

"I believe you are more like me than my own daughter." He said, still laughing. "Jasmine seemed to stray away from my ways when she had you and your brothers…well little did she know that her daughter was going to have a clear mind about things." So Doom wasn't angry that she wanted to go on her own adventure. Anna felt relief surge through her. Doom saw her smile and smiled back.

"I believe we should travel to the lands west from here, too." He said. "And since you are still young and are the heir to the throne…the western people would listen to you. This could make you an easy target for the Enemy though." Anna felt fear replace her relief as she watched her grandfather think.

"Are you two coming or would you rather spend your nights on the cold ground?" Jasmine's sharp voice rang out from the tunnel.

"We better listen to your mother before she sprouts fangs and comes after us." Doom said, urging his horse forward. Silent, Anna followed into the marble tunnel. Her fears suddenly drained when she stepped foot into the marble tunnel. She suddenly felt that since Doom wanted to go to the West, too, he would follow her and she would be protected from the Enemy. Her parents would allow this and she would have a wonderful adventure, helping the people across the Sea. Everything seemed so easy to do now. Little did she know, thing would not end up that way.

A/N: Oooh some foreshadowing….wow I'm so lame. Anyway thanks for the reviews! This is my first public fanfic and y'all are being wonderful about it! Sorry if I update slowly but I have weird living arrangements which makes it hard to update regularly…but I'm trying! I know Jasmine is a little ooc but I can't really picture her as a mother so I'm trying as best as I can…thanks for understanding in advance hope you like the rest of it.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"No way!" Jasmine and Lief exclaimed at the same time later that night. Anna and Doom looked at each other. So their plan failed to act civil and talk calmly about Anna traveling West to help the people.

"I do not see the problem in letting Anna travel to the West," Doom said stubbornly. "I think she would be safe if guarded by the Pirran Pipe."

"You never think!" Jasmine replied angrily. "She is only 16! There is no way she is going to travel to unknown lands!" Anna looked at Lief to see what he was going to add in, but her hopes flared again when she saw her father thinking. Jasmine obviously saw this too. "Do you not agree, Lief?" she asked sharply.

"There is no way we could supply enough food to the people of Deltora without the Western people's help," Lief began, still thinking. "It would take at least 50 years to repair what the Shadowlord destroyed here when he was ruler…maybe the Pirran Pipe would help if we were to go to the West."

"But if you go, Lief, people would begin to notice and this could draw attention to the Shadowlord." Doom added, obviously trying to keep Lief on his side. "If Anna were to go, we could tell Zeann to keep it secret and we could tell the people of Del that Anna was studying in Tora."

"Anna is not going to unknown lands!" Jasmine exclaimed angrily. "How can you not understand that?" Anna remained silent hoping that her mother would finally give in.

"The Pirran Pipe has helped us keep the Shadowlord at bay before…I am sure that it would do the same this time." Lief told Jasmine, who stamped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Anna-is-not-going!" Jasmine said infuriated. "We can get soldiers to travel West with the Pirran Pipe…if the cave-dwellers will give us the Pipe…which they may not do.

"Guess again!" someone said from behind them all. Anna jumped with a start and spun around. A small, hooded person was standing in the doorway. Anna could tell from under the strange person's hood that he or she was grinning.

"Emlis?" Lief stood up, not believing his eyes. The hooded figure grinned wider. Anna saw Jasmine quickly get up and close all of the windows and doors. When the room was almost dimmed, Emlis lowered his hood. Anna gasped out of surprise for she thought the strange person was a child. Emlis resembled a human but with dog-like facial features and thin, spiky hair. By the mature look on his face, Anna assumed that this short person was an adult in actuality. Emlis walked up to where Anna was sitting and looked at her, smiling.

"So, this is the adventurous Anna that I've been sent letters about." He said looking at a very uncomfortable Anna.

"That's her," Jasmine rather unenthused. Emlis laughed.

"I remember when I wanted to explore the distant lands." He said reminiscing." That was long ago…now I am the Piper for the Kerrons."

"That is wonderful!" Lief exclaimed happily. Anna had enough of not knowing what was going on.

"Can someone please fill me in on what we are speaking about?" she said, rather impatiently.

"This is Emlis, one of the Pirrans who helped us free the prisoners from the Shadowlord." Lief explained, turning to Emlis. "What he wants now, I don't know."

"We Pirrans have heard of what has happened to the Western people." Emlis explained gravely. "We know that the Belt cannot be taken from Deltora's lands, but we are willing to give you the Pirran Pipe if needed."

"This is great!" Lief exclaimed happily. Jasmine snorted.

"Then we will bring soldiers to sail West with the Pipe." She said firmly. "There is no way Anna is traveling to the West alone."

"She will not be alone!" Doom exclaimed. "I am willing to go…sure I may be old but I still have some strength left."

"I am willing to travel as well." Emlis added. "I can put Karris in my place if I am needed. She will be good to take my place as Piper. And since I know how to play the Pipe, I would be the best to take along…if trouble does happen." Lief looked at Jasmine, his face showing his obvious excitement.

"Well, now we have defense if we need it." He said excitedly. "And we have a good back-up story for Anna so no one expects anything." Jasmine seemed unchanged in her position on the matter.

"Come on, Jasmine." Doom said impatiently. "Anna is tough, and I know she's been going mad staying in Del day in and day out." Anna nodded vigorously. "And she will be protected by soldiers."

"This is for the good of our land." Anna added. "Just think of how the Western people have been there for us when we needed food." Finally, Anna saw her mother smile.

"Very well," she said, making everyone else in the room happy. "But only because it's for the good of our land. You better not make adventures part of you regular routine, Anna."

"I certainly will not!" Anna said happily.

"Then it is settled." Lief said. "Anna will go to the West."

a/n: Oooooooooh it's gonna get good after this thanks for the positive feedback! Also, I know Barda hasn't been in this a lot…it's not that I don't like him. He's actually really cool…it's just that neither Lief nor Jasmine will be important in this anymore, and it would be hard to fit him in.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: It gets really good

The voyage to the West started one week later. This gave Lief and Jasmine time to send a letter to Sharn telling her that Anna was going but they were returning. Doom handled the rest by telling everyone who needed to know of the journey and keeping his mouth shut to everyone else. The preparations for the journey went so smooth that Jasmine had no excuse to suddenly yank Anna out of the plans.

Anna was the most excited person you'd ever see. For a few days, she went back to Del so she could verify that she really was going to "study in Tora". She spent most of her days in the palace library finding books about everything there was for traveling. Accompanying her was Josef, who was Anna's best friend from early childhood.

"This book has some useful information in it," Josef said, reaching up and grabbing a large, green book. He set it on the table and looked at Anna. "So," he said. "You really are traveling to the West?"

"I told you that I am studying in Tora." Anna replied with a grin. Of course Josef knew that she was going to the West, but he was sworn to secrecy. Anna wasn't worried that Josef would tell. In the past, she could tell him anything. So what if this was a more severe secret. It was the same principle.

"Just be careful okay." Josef said, placing a hand his best friend's shoulder.

"Of course I will," Anna said haughtily. "And I am going to come back a hero. Then maybe you can write some poetry about me." She finished, grinning.

"Maybe I will," Josef said laughing. He turned around when he said the door open.

"Are you ready to go to Tora?" Doom came into the library. Anna nodded and looked a Josef.

"Take care of yourself," Josef told Anna, hugging her.

"You too," Anna replied as she walked out of the library with Doom.

Anna looked up at the huge ship that she was going to sail on. She felt excitement surge through her like the waves that surged onto the shore. The salty wind whipped her hair into her face, and the wonderful smell of the sea filled her nose. She knew that once she got onto that ship, her life would never be the same. The people that would be accompanying her were Doom, Emlis, Manus (a Raladin who helped Lief, Barda, and Jasmine many times) and five of the most trusted guards of Deltora. Jasmine complained that this party was too small, but Lief and Doom pointed out that the people of the West may think they were going there to attack rather than help if a lot of people went. Jasmine was silent the day the ship was to set sail.

"Be extra careful out there." Lief said, hugging Anna. She couldn't help but beam. She was actually leaving Deltora! She was actually going on an adventure of her own! So what if it was to be a guarded adventure…it was still the best thing that ever happened to her!

"I promise I'll be fine." Anna assured her father. She walked over to Jasmine who was staring at the shore.

"If Doom doesn't look after you good enough, you will promise to send me a letter." Was the first thing Jasmine told Anna all day. Anna stared at her mother and laughed.

"And how do you expect I send you a letter on a ship?" she asked her mother, amused.

"I have put many messenger birds on the ship." Jasmine said, finally smiling. "But I suppose everything will be okay."

"It will," Anna assured her mother by hugging her. "You need not worry. I will come back safely."

After all of the rest of the goodbyes, Anna finally boarded the ship which was named _The Shining Star_. The creaky planks felt odd underneath Anna's feet. This was the first time she had ever been on a ship. She watched as a few Torans, her parents, and some guards waved them goodbye as they set out to sail.

Many hours later, when it was almost dark, Anna decided to come out of her cabin. She had been writing in her journal which she promised Josef she'd keep up. As she emerged from the lower decks, she felt a light drizzle on her face. The pleasant sprinkle felt cool on her skin from being cooped up in a cabin for hours.

"There you are, Anna." Doom said walking toward her. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You almost missed this wondrous site." He walked her toward the railing around the ship. Anna peered out against the gloom and saw a few islands clustered together. This stirred something in her memory.

"What are these islands?" she asked Doom, looking up at him.

"These are the islands that your parents and Barda traveled to in order to destroy the Sister of the West." Doom said, almost drowned out by a loud clap of thunder. He looked up. "There must be a storm coming," he said. "We should get indoors."

"In a little while," Anna said, looking around the ship. "The storm seems far away still, and I haven't seen the whole of the outside deck yet."

"Your mother told me to keep you safe." Doom said, almost mockingly. "But good thing she's not here at the moment. Go ahead…what's the worst that could happen while you're still in Deltora." With that, he walked off toward the lower cabins. Anna immediately started exploring the ship. If you recall, this was her first time on a ship so she was interested in taking in every detail. She was so engrossed in her findings that she didn't notice the storm getting worse. She didn't notice all of the crew running for shelter (nor did they notice her). She didn't notice the giant waves surging around the ship. She didn't notice one wave that towered over the ship and came crashing down onto the deck. This is why Anna realized after it was too late that she was being swept off the deck and being thrown off into the depths of the sea.

A/N: Yay! Finally the plot begins! Sorry for the slow update…sometimes I'll update fast and other times it'll be longer. Oh and Josef really doesn't have a big role in this story…like you've read he's Anna's best friend…and nothing more….but don't worry our heroine will find lots of new friends along the way !


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Has the girl woken up yet?" Anna heard someone above her.

"Not yet, captain," a husky voice replied. "There was another person that washed up on the ship. We could tell that he was a swimmer. Maybe not even human, for he looked somewhat like a dog."

_Emlis,_ Anna thought to herself, trying to open her eyes. She coughed and felt burning sea water rise up from her chest and come out of her mouth. With an effort, she sat up.

At first, all she could see was darkness…then everything got brighter. The first thing she saw was a strange man hovering over her. Then, as her vision came back, she finally got a full view of her surroundings. She was in a small bedroom with wooden walls and floors. She felt underneath her and found she was on a feather mattress bed, with warm, red blankets. There was a constant rocking motion that seemed to be all around her…this told her that she must still be on a ship…but whose ship? She'd never seen the strange man in her life.

"So you finally decided to wake up, have you?" the strange man said, grinning at her. Anna merely nodded. Though the man looked sinister, she wasn't afraid of him…Anna looked up as the door to the cabin opened wider. She watched as Emlis was dragged into the room and sat onto the bed next to hers.

"Anna! You're alive! Thank goodness!" Emlis chattered on happily. "I saw you get swept away and I immediately went after you-,"

"Excuse me" said the person that dragged Emlis in. "but I would love to know how and why two strangers ended up on my ship." Anna looked up at the young man who just spoke. He was tall, thin and had dark, untidy, black hair. His grin on his thin face sparked Anna's memory. It was about something that was in the stories of The Four Sisters….but what…then it hit Anna…no, surely there could be no way…the man looked too young to be…but still…

"-Er- sorry," Anna said carefully. "The storm swept me off the deck of our ship. It's lucky that your ship spotted us."

"Well, my ship is lucky…" the young man grinned even more. "After all, her name is _The Lady Luck_." Anna gasped.

"So it is you!" she said, leaping out of the bed. "You're Laughing Jack!" The man looked very surprised…even angry at this.

"What would make you think that?" he stammered. "My name is James Grant…you yourself look familiar."

"My parents are the ones who you stole from which trapped you on this ship." Anna said, ignoring Emlis' whispers to silence her. "You may know them….their names are Lief and Jasmine." Anna watched as "James'" mouth dropped.

"I remember them…" he said, bitterly. "The Shadowlord sent me to defeat them…but I failed."

"I know, I know. I read about you, Jack, along with other adventured my parents went on." Anna said, waving this away. "But I have some questions for you…that happened more than 16 years ago...how come you didn't die when you were sent to the ship? And still if you didn't die, you'd still be really old….but yet you look only a few years older than myself." Jack considered this.

"I assume all four Sisters have been destroyed then?" he asked Anna, who nodded. "The Shadowlord feared that…all of the curses that were made under the influence of the Shadowlord would have been broken...Since mine was basically under the influence of him…I pretty much got a second chance to live my life. This is why I can actually leave the ship now, though I do not for I know my name is still infamous in Deltora," he grinned, "And I was sent back to when I was 19, the age I first acquired _The Lady Luck _from the Shadowlord…and the first time I called him "Master"…well, that is no more. I am neither for the Shadowlord nor for Deltora. My crew and I are only loyal to each other. We spend our days on the border of Deltora's lands. Here we remain, never aging…for along with the spell being broken, a new one was made…this one stating that we will never age while we are off of Deltoran land." Anna saw Emlis jump out of the bed.

"So we are at the border of Deltora?" he asked. Jack nodded. "Then where is our ship?"

"They returned to Deltora I believe." Jack said, never stopping grinning.

"What!" Emlis exclaimed. "Then, we have no crew to move on! Can you take us back to Deltora then?" Jack laughed.

"Maybe in a million years when the people of Deltora have actually forgotten me." He said, grinning mockingly at Emlis. Anna thought quickly. She did not want to stay on this ship…nor did she want to go back to Deltora. Her adventure was getting really interesting, although it was rather dangerous now.

"Then can you take us to the Western Land?" Anna asked, cautiously. Jack laughed again, this time louder.

"You expect to land on my ship and for me to be your free ride to you destination?" He asked, still grinning. "Oh no, you two are not leaving this ship until your debt is repaid."

A/n….Um…yeah I don't know what to say about this chapter….it is quite interesting…not exactly how I planned it to be…but I still like it…trust me you may have some questions about this chapter…but it will be clearer in the next chapter! Thanks for the nice Reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, here it is! Sorry it's so late ;;;

Disclaimer (since I haven't done it in a billion years) Yeah I don't own any of the characters…yet MUAHAHAHAHAHA. No, seriously…whatever y'all know the drill.

Chapter 8:

"What!" Both Anna and Emlis exclaimed. Anna could not believe what she just heard. It was impossible. There was no way _her_ adventure was going to end here.

"What do you mean 'We're not going anywhere'?" She asked harshly, looking at Jack. "I _will_ get to the West! If you remember Lief and Jasmine then you must know who I am!" She saw Jack thinking. His grin never left his face.

"Hmm…" he began. "You're a noisy brat who doesn't know how to stay on her own ship along with your pet dog who resembles a human." Anna saw Emlis' pal skin go red. This made Anna absolutely livid.

"Listen here." She began again, silently fuming. "I am the heir to the throne of Deltora," she shrugged off Emlis who was begging her to stop speaking. "Since you refuse to go back to Deltora, you must take me to the West. If you don't take me there so I can send a letter home, then people will start looking for me. They're going to search all along this border. Then who will be the one grinning?" She finished a small, scared grin on her face. She grinned even more when she saw Jack's grin falter. Nevertheless, he got his grin back and glared at Anna and Emlis.

"I am not afraid of that ever happening." He said calmly. "No one ever dares to sail so close to the border of Deltora. And we're miles away from where you two jumped ship. No one will ever think to search this far." Anna felt her stomach sink as she watched Jack begin to pace the room. "However, since I do not serve the Shadowlord anymore, I find my spirits have been lighter. I may take you two to the West after all. But for the time being, you two are to remain on my ship as servants to repay your debt for landing on my ship." Anna gaped at him.

"You have got to be kidding!" she exclaimed. She looked to Emlis for support, but saw him silently shaking. Of course, she couldn't blame him. Tiny Emlis wasn't use to the ways of the hostile world above him. Anna folded her arms stubbornly. "We will not be your servants!" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" he inquired. "Well, then you can always jump off of this ship. Maybe the current will carry you back to Deltora, which is many miles away from this point." Anna stared blankly into the wall behind Jack. There was no way out of it. At least if she did everything Jack told her to do she may be able to travel to the West after all.

"So do we have a deal?" Jack held out his hand to "seal the deal" so to speak. Anna hesitated. She had read stories about Jack's infamous deals. She knew he was not to be trusted unless all the terms of the deal were specified.

"Wait a minute." Anna began. "How long will we remain servants?"

"Well…as long as I see fit." Jack answered casually and hastily. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"That could be forever." She said. "How about we come to an agreement?"

"Hmm, you're cleverer than I thought." Jack grinned. "Okay how about 6 months?"

"No way!" both Anna and surprisingly Emlis exclaimed. Anna paused.

"How about two months?" she asked. "That will be 61 days."

"You drive a hard bargain." Jack said. "But fine, 61 days it shall be."

"And then you'll take us to the West?" Emlis asked. Jack nodded.

"Wait," Anna said. "We could use a crew like this if something is really bad over there."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked keenly.

"What if we stay your servants for three and a half months, and you and your crew will come to the West with us?" Anna asked. Emlis nudged her.

"That may be pushing it." He hissed to her.

"Your dog is right." Jack added. "All I'm committing to is taking you two to the Western lands. The other part is out of the question."

"Fine." Anna said. She held out her hand. "61 days of service for a trip to the Western lands?"

"Deal." Jack answered, and shook her hand. He walked to the door, and peered out the window. "It's getting late." He said. "You two better get to sleep. Servants have to wake up before sunrise." With that, he and the other sailors left the room.

"What a fine predicament we are in!" Emlis exclaimed landing on the bed with a sigh. Anna suddenly felt terrible. She didn't even consult with Emlis on what to do. Emlis was a really good swimmer. Maybe he could have taken her back to Deltora on his own. Then they wouldn't have to be servants on a ship at all. Emlis obviously saw Anna was upset because he said, "You did the nobler thing with making that deal with Jack. The good of Deltora and the West is the more important thing at hand. I am sure Jack will keep his word."

"Let us all hope." Anna said, finding another bed on the opposite side of the room. "For our sake, at least."

A/N: Wow! Chapter 8! Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. I have this opera I'm in at school and I've hardly had free-time! Well, once again thanks for the good reviews! Chapter 9 should be promising!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey sorry this one's out so late! It's just that no one has replied in a really long time! But now it's all good and I shall carry on!

Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: Me-no-own-no-person

Anna and Emlis spent the next day cleaning the entire ship. The only room they didn't clean was behind a locked door with a glass window. Emlis didn't know what the room was used for, but Anna explained it to him. It was the room that held all of the gambling games that Jack used to trick poor helpless souls. Now, Anna didn't know what the room was used for, but she did see Jack and a few of his crew come in and out of it.

By sundown, Anna and Emlis were exhausted. Their jobs ranged from cleaning out the toilettes to telling jokes to the crew members. Anna could tell Emlis couldn't go anymore, so she hid him in their room. As she walked away from the room, she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder.

"Where're you going' little pretty?" A rough-looking man with a scruffy beard grunted. Anna tried to get out of his grip. (Trust me this is PG)

"I believe that is none of your business." Anna replied coldly, now digging her nails into the man's rough hand.

"Where's your friend?" the man asked in an even rougher voice.

"He is…cleaning the lower decks." Anna said quickly. There was no way she was going to let this man disturb Emlis' sleep. He wasn't use to the harsh sun that was above the surface.

"Ah, well then it's lucky I found you." The man said, now dragging her by the scruff of her neck into another room. "I've had a little accident and I need you servants to clean it up." He led her down a passage to the bathrooms that were next to the game room. There was a crowd hovering over one of the toilettes. What Anna saw made her want to gag really badly. (No it is not sexual in any way, shape, or form) There was no way she was cleaning _that_ up.

"You did that on purpose!" she said angrily. She supposed her anger gave her strength, for at that moment she broke free from the man's grip and swiftly punched him in the face.

"Why you little worm!" the man bellowed, grabbing her by the neck. "I'll --,"

"What is going on down here!" someone had opened the door. At first Anna was thankful as she saw Jack step in, but then she realized it was his fault that she was in the predicament in the first place.

_No, it was your own foolhardy desire to go on an adventure, _said a little voice in her head.

"Sir, your servant refuses to clean this mess up!" the rough man said, his grip tightening on Anna's throat to where she couldn't breathe. Jack took a step closer and looked at what the men where concealing. By the look of pure disgust on his face, Anna could tell he was just as angry as she was.

"This was made by you men on purpose!" Jack said angrily. "Do you men honestly think you have the privilege of using my servants! Drop her this instance!" The man did as Jack told him and dropped here onto the cold floor. She looked up at Jack and wanted to thank him, but saw he still wasn't happy.

"Where's your canine companion?" he asked her.

"Working on other parts of the ship." Anna replied quickly. Jack raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her.

"Get up," he replied. "Since your doggie friend is not to be seen, then you can have the honor of making dinner." Anna got up and looked at him. Why did he help her get out of cleaning the _disgusting_ mess the men made? "Come on, you wouldn't want us to starve would you?" Jack said impatiently. He grinned. "Then we couldn't take you to the West like you wanted." Anna hurried out of the room to do his bidding.

A/N Yay! 9 is completed! Wow, that whole mess with the sailors….well I don't even know what that is for. You can leave your imagination to decide that one. Hey I really enjoy reviews and that's what keeps me going. 1 review for 1 chapter is my goal. So, if there's one person out there loving this, then that's good enough for me!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The first month of serving the crew of _The Lady Luck_ finally dragged by and turned into the second month. By this time, Anna and Emlis were fit to be tired. The jobs assigned to them only got worse, and by the end of the first month, Anna was beginning to regret ever making that deal with Jack.

"It's for the sake of Deltora and the West," Anna and Emlis kept telling themselves. This would give them a little energy boost…but not a lot.

"Boy, what a day!" Anna exclaimed, collapsing onto the bed in her and Emlis' room.

"I agree." Emlis said, sitting on the bedside. "Today was one of the most challenging days yet."

"Well, look on the positive side." Anna said, grinning at Emlis. "Only one more month. This one is the shorter one, for it only has 30 days." She saw Emlis grin a little.

"I cannot wait until this next month is over." Emlis said, happily. "Then we will travel to the West. But who knows what perils will meet us there?" He looked at Anna, who suddenly felt her heart sink. She had been so persistent in getting a ride to the West that she forgot the reason she was going there. Surely there had to be some terrible thing that was threatening the Western lands. Anna shook her head. This was her decision, and she wasn't going to let some stupid fears make her back out. Besides, she had one month to wait for the perils that lie on the Western shore. For now, she had to worry about preparing dinner in an hour for the crew of _The Lady Luck_.

"It is time to make the angry crew their dinner." Emlis was shaking Anna out of a much-needed nap.

"Okay." Anna said, getting up. "I will get the fish out of the nets tonight. You have done it for the past week."

"Are you sure?" Emlis asked, concerned. "You seem so tired lately."

"I'll be fine." Anna said, yawning deeply. "All I am doing is getting some fish out of a net." She got up and left the room.

The outside breeze awoke Anna a little as she stepped out onto the top deck. She looked up at the sky and admired all of the pretty stars winking at her. _What a nice night,_ she thought to herself as she walked over to the nets. She wondered what her parents and siblings were doing now. Did they think she was lost, or did they track her down using the Dreaming Water? They probably used the Water…but did they see her? She wondered if _The Lady Luck_ was still a ghost ship or not. A terrible sensation awoke Anna out of her daydream as she felt herself tipping over the railing of the ship. She thought she was gone, until she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her back onto the deck.

"Careful, now," Anna heard Jack say, as he let her go. "Wouldn't want to fall overboard and miss out on your trip to the West." Anna glared at his grinning face.

"-Er- thank you," Anna said, looking away. She hoped she didn't owe him one now. "I suppose you're going to want something in return for saving me. Another month of being a servant I suppose." She looked up surprised to see Jack not grinning.

"No, this one will be on the house." He said, quickly putting on his mocking grin. "-Er- you better get those fish. The crew and I are hungry." Anna watched him quickly disappear into the lower decks. She tilted her head confused. She figured it must be a trick. She knew that Laughing Jack would never ever miss an opportunity to hold a debt over someone's head. Anna hoped that it really was nothing, as she gathered the fish and helped Emlis prepare the dinner. Deep down, Anna felt that Jack really wasn't going to trick her. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she just did…it was complicated.

A/N: Sorry it's been AGES! I hope this chapter will make up for it . –Er- yeah the story should get better now. Thanks for the review DemonMChan


End file.
